teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
John Posey
John Posey interprète le Dr. Conrad Fenris dans l'épisode 1.05 de Teen Wolf ainsi que dans la Webserie. Biographie John est un acteur, scénariste et dramaturge. Il est originaire de la Floride et est diplômé de l'Université de Floride. En 1985, lui et un partenaire ont formé la comédie groupe COMEDIA à Atlanta, en Géorgie. Il a été à Los Angeles par ABC deux ans plus tard et a construit depuis lors un corpus impressionnant de TV, de cinéma et de théâtre. Pendant douze ans, il parcourt régulièrement le pays effectuant son one-man-show acclamé par la critique, père, fils et Saint COACH, qui est l'histoire d'un père qui veut faire un plus dans la vie et est déterminé à faire ainsi par procuration à travers son fils. Posey dépeint parfaitement deux douzaines de personnes différentes dans la production physique de 90 minutes. C'est peut-être la production en direct seulement vous ne verrez jamais où l'artiste se bat avec lui-même et perd. Posey aussi travaille beaucoup sur le marché de la voix-off et a abattu plus de 200 messages publicitaires télévisés. Scénariste, John a écrit des scénarios pour SONY, Disney et comprenant HBO. Il a actuellement deux scripts originaux en production/développement avec la WWE Studios. Le premier, LEGENDARY, mettant en vedette Patricia Clarkson, Danny Glover et John Cena, est sorti à l'automne 2010. Le second est un biopic sur icône culturelle de la célèbre de 1940-50 « Gorgeous George » à produire en 2012. John est un rédacteur de discours, un écrivain fantôme et a écrit sur un large éventail de sujets. Il a également créé des émissions souscrites originale de radio. Il est marié à Cyndi, consultant et maman unique « en scène ». John a trois garçons,Tyler, Derek et Jesse . Tyler (www.tylergposey.com) est l'autre acteur dans la maison et a constamment travaillé depuis l'âge de huit ans. Il manchettes actuellement la série à succès de MTV TEEN WOLF. John et Tyler ont travaillé ensemble sur scène, le film et la télévision. Jesse est un joueur de baseball de lycée en circulation. Derek est plus grand que John et lui peut battre vers le haut. Ils vivent dans la région de Los Angeles. John a commencé sa carrière à la radio à WDVH AM à Gainesville, en Floride. Il a pris un voyage moto à travers le pays à l'âge de 16 ans et vivait à peine à dire à ce sujet. Frère de John, David, était un kicker All-Conference pour l'équipe de football de l'Université de Floride et coups de pied par la suite pour les New England patriots. Il est le cousin du commentateur de pilote/course voiture course ancien Sam Posey. Il fut l'un de l'original « ball boys » pour les Dolphins de Miami, ainsi que le fils de Larry King. Et, oui, c'est vrai, qu'il était à l'origine « Dad » sur la série de ABC TV FULL HOUSE. Après avoir regardé presque tous les épisodes de la série télévisée de longue durée, plus jeune fils de John, Jesse, trouvé le pilote original de FULL HOUSE, avec son père dans le rôle principal, un peu « inquiétante ». Son Parcours Films *1986 : Le sixième sens - il joue Mr. Jacobi *1992 : Sur la corde raide (Out on a Limb) - il joue un Analyste. *1993 : RoboCop 3 : il joue le père de Nikko. *1999 : California Myth ; il joue Joe. *2002 : Thirst - il joue Ed. *2009 : W. M. D. : il joue le Président. *2010 : Legendary - il joue le Coach Tennent. *2012 : From the Head - il joue Mr. Roberts. Téléfilms *1987 : In love and War - Pasquarelli *1990 : Perry Mason ; la gamine insuportable - David Benson. *1995 : The Prince of Love - Sgt. Albro. *1999 : Love American Style - Dustin (dans la partie "Love And The Internet") *2010 : L'homme aux miracles ( "Healing Hands") - Henry Ferguson Séries *1987 : La fête à la maison (full house) - 1 épisode ("Pilote non diffusé") - David Tanner. *1988 : Dallas - 1 épisode ("the fat lady singeth") - Alan Brodine. *1990 : Cheers -1 épisode ("Ma Always Liked You Better") - Lars. *1991 : Seinfield - 1 épisode ("the heart attack") - Dr. Fein. *1992 : Mr. Cooper et nous - 1 "pisode ("Hangin' whith Michelle") - Paramédical. *1993 : Against the Grain - 2 épisodes ("Respect","Two Minute Drill") - Stan Langston. *1994 : La loi de la Nouvelle Orléans (Sweet Justice) - 1episode ("The right thing") - Tom Mason. *1995 : The Marshall - 1 épisode ("The Bounty Hunter") - Tucker Beedle *1995 : My Wildest Dreams - 5 épisodes - John McGinnis. *1996 : NewsRadio - 1 épisode ("The song remains the same") - Scott Barker *1996 : The Client (le client) - 1 épisode ("Money Talks") - Jim Addison. *1997 : J.A.G. - 1 épisode ("Jinx") - Crash Investigator. *1997 : Le Caméléon (the Pretender) - 1 épisode ("Ranger Jarod") -Stan Conrad. *1997 : Chicago Hope, la vie à tout prix - 1 épisode ("Hope Against Hopet") - pilote. *1998 : 7 Jours pour Agir (Seven Days) - 1 épisode ("Lifeboat") - Marshall/Plant Manager. *1998 : Une sacrée vie ("Nothing Sacred") - 1 épisode ("Kindred Spirits") - Gregory. *1998 : De la Terre à la Lune ("From the Earth to the Moon")- 3 épisodes - John Young *2000 : Associées par la loi (Family Law) - 1 épisode ("The Choice") - Ken Bowmer *2000 : Hollywood Off-Ramp - 1 épisode ("Picture This") - R.J. Penny *2001 : Preuve à L'appui (Crossing Jordan)- 1 épisode ("Believers") - Dr. Cal Yarborough. *2001 : Providence - 2 épisodes ("Impulse Control","Rocky Road") - Mr. Green. *2001-2003 : Doc - 4 épisodes - Dr. Jakke (en 2001) puis Donny (en 2002 et 2003). *2006 : Urgences (ER) - 1 épisode ("If Not Now") ''- Mr. Ramsey. *2006 : 24 Heures Chrono - 1 épisode ("Day 5: 11:00 p.m. -12:00 a.m.") - Carl Mossman *2007 : Just Jordan - ''Coach Kelly. *2008 : Swingtown - 1 épisode ("Surprise !") - Sullivan *2008 : Cold Case Affaires Classées - 1 épisode ("Roller Girl") - Rick Rendell en 2008. *2008 : Boston Justice - 2 épisode ("the court supreme","Last Call") - Chief Justice Roberts. *2011 : N.C.I.S. : Enquêtes spéciales - 1 épisode ("Recruited") ''- Lance Simmons *2011 : Criminals Minds;Suspect Behavior-2 épisodes("''Two of a Kind","Here is the Fire") - Principal Spruell. *2011 : Teen Wolf - Saison 1 Episode 05 + Webserie - Dr. Fenris. Scénariste *2001 : Doc - E'p''isode'' ("Face in the Mirror") (scénariste) *2003 : Doc - Episode ''("''Donnys' Millions") (écrit par) *2010 : Legendary - avec Tyler Posey et John Cena. Notes *Son fils avec qui il joue souvent n'est autre que Tyler Posey. Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Webserie Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6